


More bruises

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: Quand il neige à New York, les accidents ne sont jamais loin.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

**Vendredi**

C'était encore une longue journée pour Faith qui était en train d'exploser son quota d'heures supplémentaires cette semaine. De la paperasse, toujours de la paperasse et encore de la paperasse. Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie depuis qu'elle avait été promue inspecteur : de la paperasse à n'en plus finir. Le travail était passionnant, elle n'allait pas mentir, mais les patrouilles avec Bosco et l'adrénaline quotidienne lui manquaient. 

Faith se massa les paupières puis s'étira. Elle avait la nuque et le dos raides à force d'être assise à son bureau à rédiger des rapports et des conclusions. Un café, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Marcher jusqu'à la machine ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal non plus, songea-t-elle en se levant. Mais c'était surtout la bonne dose de caféine qui l'intéressait. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'avoir la migraine en allant se coucher, ça lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'elle en consommait autant en une soirée, mais pour l'instant elle ne voyait pas comment tenir autrement.

« Je remplis mon rapport et je repars en patrouille, fit une voix au coin du couloir qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Davis.  
\- Fais attention, tout seul dehors, d'accord ?  
\- Oui patron. »

Elle tourna pour apercevoir Swersky, Davis et Bosco. Elle regarda sa montre : il était à peine 21h30. 

« Salut, fit-elle en s'approchant.  
\- Salut Faith, répondit Davis.  
\- Que fais-tu encore là ? lui demanda Swersky.  
\- Paperasse… répondit-elle en grimaçant. Bosco, tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais, ouais, répondit ce dernier mais elle n'était pas convaincue.  
\- Il s'est fait percuter par un bus.  
\- Percu- quoi ??  
\- Davis…  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la Pitié ?  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- On en revient, il n'a pas voulu rester. »

Le regard de Faith passa de l'un à l'autre de ses anciens collègues. Elle n'en revenait pas. D'une part que Bosco ne soit pas resté à la Pitié - même si en réalité ça ne l'étonnait guère - et d'autre part que Davis n'ait pas cherché à insister.

« Boscorelli je veux pas te revoir avant la semaine prochaine, ordonna Swersky.  
\- Patron je peux revenir demain, j'ai juste quelques bleus.  
\- C'est pas négociable. A moins que tu préfères que je te colle derrière un bureau pendant le mois à venir.  
\- Sans façon, merci.  
\- Alors demain tu restes chez toi. »

Bosco soupira mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. 

« Bon, moi faut que j'y aille, déclara Davis. C'était sympa de t'avoir vu, Faith.  
\- Toi aussi, Davis. »

Faith se retrouva bien vite seule dans le couloir. Elle regarda Bosco prendre la direction des vestiaires d'une démarche légèrement bancale. Il devait souffrir le martyr mais, bien trop fier comme il l'était, refusait de le montrer. 

Oubliant son café, Faith fit demi-tour et prit le même chemin que son ancien partenaire. Elle passa la porte des vestiaires et tomba sur un Bosco en train de lutter pour retirer sa chemise d'uniforme. 

« Besoin d'un coup de main ?  
\- Bon sang, Faith ! pesta Bosco dont la douleur venait de se réveiller en sursautant.  
\- Désolée.  
\- Je vais bien, merci. »

Faith ne se laissa pas impressionner par le ton sec de Bosco et entra complètement dans la pièce. Elle s'adossa à l'angle de la rangée de casiers et le regarda lutter encore un peu.

« Okay, ça va, tu peux m'aider… râla-t-il en reconnaissant son handicap. »

Faith ne répliqua pas, ne se moqua pas de lui. Elle se contenta de l'aider à retirer sa chemise d'uniforme qu'elle accrocha elle-même sur le cintre, puis l'aida sans un mot à enfiler sa chemise de ville. Bosco serra les dents tout le long mais la douleur se lisait clairement sur son visage. Plus de 10 ans de partenariat, et encore plus d'amitié, ce genre de détails n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait oublier du jour au lendemain.

« Tu vas réussir à conduire ?  
\- Je vais prendre un taxi, déclara Bosco qui, pour une fois, se montrait raisonnable.  
\- Non, je vais te ramener.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais du boulot ?  
\- Ça peut attendre. »

Bosco leva un sourcil mais Faith ne releva pas. Bosco passerait toujours avant la paperasse. Avant tout le reste. Et si quelqu'un avait un problème avec ça, il n'avait qu'à venir le lui dire en face. 

Lorsque Bosco fut prêt, Faith l'aida à enfiler son manteau et son écharpe, puis le conduit jusqu'à sa voiture après avoir fait un crochet par son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires. La Mustang bleue passerait la nuit devant le commissariat, tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait quelque chose ici.

« Tu veux que je te conduise chez ta mère ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu vas pas pouvoir rester tout seul dans ton état.  
\- Je suis un grand garçon Faith. Ramène-moi juste chez moi.  
\- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste lui demander de passer de temps en temps ?  
\- De toute façon elle est pas là. Elle est partie voir une cousine dans le Michigan. »

Faith lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Bosco se tortillait sur son siège, incapable de trouver une position qui soit confortable. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda soudain Bosco quand il comprit qu'elle ne le ramenait pas chez lui.  
\- Tu vas venir chez moi.  
\- Faith-  
\- Ce n'était pas une proposition Bosco. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Faith parce qu'elle était concentrée sur la route à cause de la neige, et Bosco parce qu'il ruminait dans son coin. 

Quand ils furent enfin chez Faith, dans la chaleur accueillante de son appartement, elle l'aida à se mettre à l'aise et à s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis alla préparer du chocolat chaud. Le café était une mauvaise idée à cette heure-ci et, de toute façon, elle en avait déjà assez bu comme ça aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Bosco dans le salon et prit place à côté de lui, elle soupira doucement. 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? finit-elle par lui demander.  
\- On pourchassait un type, il a traversé la rue, je l'ai suivi, et j'ai pas vu le bus assez tôt.  
\- Seigneur… murmura-t-elle.  
\- C'est rien, tu sais ? Je vais bien. Vraiment, insista-t-il en lui offrant un sourire, faible mais rassurant.  
\- Bosco, tu t'es fait percuter par un bus ! Un bus !  
\- D'accord, c'est peut-être pas rien, admit-il avec une expression désolée sur le visage. Mais tu sais, il était en train de freiner quand c'est arrivé, et avec la neige il n'allait déjà pas bien vite. Ça aurait pu être pire. »

Bosco se laissa aller dans le canapé avant de se redresser aussi tôt en grimaçant de douleur. Faith le regarda, inquiète.

« Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie… lui dit-elle doucement en plongeant le regard dans sa boisson chaude. Tu devrais être à l'hôpital, à l'heure qu'il est.  
\- J'ai pas voulu rester.  
\- Espèce d'idiot… murmura-t-elle. »

Faith se passa une main dans les cheveux, essuyant discrètement une larme qui venait de rouler sur sa joue, et cela n'échappa pas à Bosco.

« Eh, Faith…  
\- Tu peux pas me faire des trucs comme ça, Bosco, lui dit-elle en relevant soudainement la tête. J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois et… »

Faith ne termina pas sa phrase, les mots restants bloqués dans sa gorge. À chaque fois qu'elle évoquait la fusillade, à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, les mots mourraient avant d'avoir pu franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils se coinçaient là, quelque part, s'emmêlaient les uns aux autres jusqu'à former ce nœud inextricable qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être capable de respirer normalement.

« Je suis désolé. »

Bosco baissa la tête à son tour et tous les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus, ni l'un ni l'autre. Les mots manquaient. Ou peut-être étaient-ils juste dérisoires, peu importe. À côté des hématomes qui tapissaient le corps de Bosco ce soir-là, le souvenir de la fusillade resterait ancré à vie en eux. Le temps pourrait passer, l'insouciance revenir un jour, peut-être… mais tout comme la balafre qui sillonnait la joue de Bosco, ces images-là ne disparaîtraient jamais. 

« Faith, écoute je- »

La phrase de Bosco se termina par un gémissement de douleur. Il avait tenté de se pencher en avant en tendant le bras pour reposer sa tasse sur la table basse, mais même ça il en était incapable. Heureusement pour tout le monde, les réflexes de Faith étaient toujours aussi bons et elle avait pu récupérer le mug avant qu'il ne le lâche. Elle le posa sur la table et se tourna vers Bosco.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné des anti-douleurs, ou quelque chose, au moins ? voulut-elle savoir.  
\- Ouais, j'ai des cachets et de la pommade à mettre, répondit-il avant de préciser quand Faith se leva : C'est dans mon sac. »

Faith alla récupérer le sachet en papier de la Pitié dans le sac de boulot de Bosco et revient avec. Elle servit un verre d'eau à son partenaire pour qu'il puisse prendre un calmant tout de suite.

« Emily est chez Fred pour le week-end, l'informa-t-elle. Tu prendras mon lit et je dormirais dans le sien.  
\- Tu n'es pas ob-  
\- Hors de question que tu dormes sur le canapé dans ton état, contra-t-elle avant même qu'il ait pu aller au bout de ses protestations. »

Puis elle attrapa le tube de crème dont elle se mit à lire les indications. 

« Enlève ta chemise, lui dit-elle soudain.  
\- Quoi ? fit-il, confus.  
\- Bosco, enlève ta chemise, répéta-t-elle fermement.  
\- Faith Mitchell, vous n'avez pas honte ? »

Cette dernière lui lança un regard en biais, mains sur les hanches. Elle n'allait pas se laisser charmer aussi facilement. S'il croyait pouvoir y échapper, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. 

« Okay, très bien, je l'enlève.  
\- Bien. »

Bosco commença à déboutonner sa chemise et Faith vint le rejoindre sur le canapé, posant le tube de pommade sur le table basse le temps de l'aider à retirer le vêtement. Déjà sur ses épaules elle put apercevoir les premiers bleus, et ces derniers n'étaient pas beau à voir.

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna et lui présenta son dos, ce fut pire. Faith grimaça en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Le dos de son ancien partenaire n'était pratiquement qu'un énorme bleu. C'était un véritable miracle qu'il soit en vie, et encore plus qu'il n'ait rien de cassé. 

« Faith ? demanda Bosco en essayant de la regarder par-dessus son épaule, inquiet qu'elle ne dise et ne fasse rien.  
\- Ça risque d'être un peu froid, le prévint-elle quand elle se fut reprise et qu'elle attrapa puis déboucha le tube. »

Faith versa un peu de pommade dans le creux de sa main et, avant de l'appliquer sur sa peau, elle frotta ses deux mains ensembles pour réchauffer la crème. Elle veilla à étaler une bonne couche de pommade sur toute la surface du bleu, depuis les épaules jusqu'au bas du dos, avec suffisamment de pression pour que le gel pénètre correctement, et suffisamment de douceur pour ne pas rajouter à sa douleur.

Concentrée tout à sa tâche, Faith avait les lèvres pincées. Elle détestait ne pas avoir été là pour lui ce soir. Pas qu'elle aurait pu faire grand-chose de plus que Davis, mais pourtant… C'était ce qu'elle regrettait le plus dans sa promotion : ne plus être avec Bosco. Ne plus savoir ce qui se passe, ne plus être tenue au courant sinon après les faits. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrationnel là-dedans, et elle commençait à comprendre ce que devait ressentir Rose au quotidien, ou même Fred à l'époque. 

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Bosco ne protesta pas une seule fois, pas même pour la forme. Il avait légèrement baissé la tête et courbé le dos, la laissant faire comme elle l'entendait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si docile. La douleur qu'il ressentait devait être terrible pour qu'il tente de prendre sur lui comme ça. De temps en temps elle percevait les frissons de sa peau sous ses doigts et elle se demandait si c'était de bien-être ou de douleur. 

« J'ai terminé, lui dit-elle doucement.  
\- Merci, répondit-il en se redressant doucement. »

Il fit rouler ses épaules et étira son dos avec précaution, et Faith observa les muscles rouler doucement sous la peau. Il y avait quelques chose de fascinant dans ces mouvements. 

« Je me sens déjà mieux, lui annonça-t-il en souriant. Tu as les doigts magique.  
\- Ravie de l'entendre, répondit-elle en riant. »

Elle se leva du canapé et fit un aller-retour dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains avant de revenir aider Bosco à remettre sa chemise. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'attraper un coup de froid.

« On en remettra demain.  
\- C'est pas nécessaire, Faith.  
\- On en remettra demain, ce n'est pas négociable. »

Il soupira mais hocha la tête. Elle prit place sur le canapé à ses côtés, lui faisant face cette fois-ci, et tint le vêtement le temps qu'il enfile un bras après l'autre sans forcer. Une fois en place sur ses épaules, elle lui ajusta son col tandis qu'il commençait à reboutonner la chemise. Sans le lâcher pour autant, elle planta son regard dans le sien avec sérieux.

« Promets-moi de ne plus te mesurer à un bus. Ou à n'importe quel autre véhicule.  
\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, tenta-t-il de plaisanter avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Je suis sérieuse, Bosco. Tu n'auras pas toujours la chance que tu as eu ce soir.  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé. C'est promis. »

Ils échangèrent un regard intense. Bosco n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir les yeux de Faith de si près. Les nuances de vert semblaient danser dans ces yeux brillants d'inquiétude. 

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Bosco leva le bras doucement, ignorant les tiraillements dans son corps, et posa sa main sur la joue de Faith. Il la lui caressa doucement et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Faith ferma les yeux sous son geste.

« Faith, regarde-moi, demanda-t-il avec une douceur dont lui-même n'avait pas l'habitude. »

Faith mit une seconde avant de lui obéir. Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment l'expliquer, il lui sembla qu'elle dégageait une timidité inhabituelle. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de confusion ou de peur, juste de la timidité.

Les mains de Faith toujours sur le col de sa chemise, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Ne pas vouloir être ailleurs qu'avec lui. Le cœur de Bosco s'emballa légèrement et lui donna le courage nécessaire de tenter sa chance.

Son regard se posa sur les lèvres de Faith qui, dans un réflexe inconscient, se passa la langue dessus pour les humidifier, puis se plongea de nouveau dans ses yeux. L'instant d'après il l'embrassa, avec douceur mais sans hésitation. 

Faith ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser et le cœur de Bosco explosa dans sa poitrine. Les mains posées sur le col de sa chemise se mirent en mouvement et vinrent se poser sur sa nuque. Les doigts de Faith caressèrent les cheveux courts de Bosco qui se trouvaient là et il frissonna. 

Dieu que c'était bon. Bien mieux que dans tous les rêves qu'il avait pu imaginer. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il avait beaucoup imaginé cela. Faith avait été l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, des plus romantiques aux plus érotiques, mais la réalité était incomparable. 

Lorsqu'enfin il se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, les joues de Faith avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée et ses yeux pétillaient. Bon sang qu'elle était belle. Bosco se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire cela à voix haute lorsque Faith baissa la tête en souriant, cherchant à dissimuler le fait qu'elle rougissait un peu plus encore. 

C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Pour eux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Faith si ouvertement vulnérable - d'une façon positive - devant lui. Il était en train de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son ancienne partenaire et il adorait ça. 

« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de me faire percuter par un bus pour en arriver-là… fit remarquer Bosco avec malice.  
\- Espèce d'idiot, murmura-t-elle pour la seconde fois de la soirée, cette fois-ci avec tendresse. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

** Samedi **

Bosco se réveilla avant Faith ce matin-là. Bien avant. 

Même si ça avait été agréable de s'endormir dans le lit de Faith, bercé par son parfum sur les oreillers, il avait malgré tout très mal dormi. En réalité il avait passé plus de temps à tourner et se retourner sous les couvertures, à rechercher une position qui soit à la fois confortable et pas douloureuse, qu'à dormir. 

Si bien qu'il entendit l'alarme de Faith résonner dans la chambre d'Emily. L'appartement de Faith était tellement silencieux depuis que Fred était parti, emmenant avec lui les enfants. Il se rappelait que Faith lui avait confié avoir eu du mal à dormir les premiers mois, peu habituée à vivre seule dans un si grand appartement. Et puis Emily était revenue vivre avec elle, ramenant un peu de vie dans ces lieux.

Bosco resta dans la chambre encore un peu sans se lever, laissant à Faith le temps de se réveiller tranquillement. Elle n'était pas spécialement grognon le matin, mais il savait qu'une fois qu'il serait debout elle ne s'occuperait plus que de lui. Or il ne voulait pas la déranger dans sa routine matinale. Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin du temps pour elle, sans avoir toute une maisonnée - à savoir deux enfants et un empoté de mari - à gérer, il ne voulait pas empiéter dessus.

À sa grande surprise, Faith débarqua quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre, deux tasses de cafés dans les mains. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, elle lui sourit.

« J'ai fait du café, tu en veux ?  
\- Merci. »

Bosco se redressa dans le lit comme il put, calant les deux oreillers entre la tête de lit et son dos. C'était la seule façon de pouvoir s'y adosser sans trop de douleur. 

« Je vais devoir aller travailler aujourd'hui, on doit encore boucler notre affaire, mais j'essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Tu veux rester ici ou tu veux que je te dépose chez toi et que je te récupère ce soir ?  
\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, Faith.  
\- C'est comme tu veux. »

Faith cacha sa déception dans son café.

« Ce soir c'est bien, déclara-t-il finalement. De toute façon je serai incapable de m'étaler cette foutue pommade tout seul vu mon état.  
\- Vrai.  
\- Tu pars à quelle heure ?  
\- Dans une petite heure. Ça ira pour toi ?  
\- Ton heure c'est mon heure, lui répondit Bosco avec un sourire rassurant.  
\- D'accord. Je vais te laisser boire ton café, alors.  
\- Tu peux rester, si tu veux. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Faith se mordit la lèvre doucement, comme hésitante.

« Je dois aller me préparer, lui dit-elle en s'excusant presque.  
\- D'accord. » 

Faith hocha la tête et s'apprêta à se lever, mais Bosco la saisit par le poignet. Elle le regarda, confuse, puis il l'attira à lui d'une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Doucement au début, puis plus intensément. 

Le cœur de Faith battait tellement fort qu'elle était persuadée que même les voisins pouvaient l'entendre. Lorsque Bosco se détacha d'elle, elle se sentit rougir sous son regard sombre. Cet homme la rendait faible. Se levant à regret, Faith quitta sa chambre, non sans un dernier regard vers lui, et termina son café rapidement avant d'aller se glisser sous la douche.

Elle détestait déjà cette journée par avance. L'idée de devoir rester coincée au poste toute la journée alors qu'elle aurait pu la passer avec Bosco était tout sauf réjouissante. Et savoir qu'elle devrait attendre le soir pour le rejoindre ne la ferait que paraître plus longue encore. 

Alors qu'elle se lavait les cheveux Faith se sermonna mentalement. Elle était en train de réfléchir comme une adolescente et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. _Bon sang Bosco, qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi ?_ songea-t-elle. C'était pathétique.

*

Comme Faith l'avait soupçonné, une bonne partie de la journée traîna en longueur. Elle ne changea de rythme qu'en fin de journée, lorsqu'ils quittèrent le poste pour aller appréhender leur suspect. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils l'avaient dans leur ligne de mire, mais les preuves leur avaient jusque-là fait défaut. Or sans preuves pas de mandat, pas de mandat pas d'arrestation, pas d'arrestation, pas de dossier pour le tribunal.

L'arrestation en elle-même fut un succès, mais dans les faits elle fut plutôt mouvementée.

Faith était assise sur le coin de son bureau à discuter avec Jelly après le débriefing. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez elle et prendre un bon bain chaud. Mais avant elle devait encore passer chercher Bosco chez lui. 

Comme si penser à lui suffisait à l'invoquer comme par magie, Bosco apparut sur le seuil de son bureau dont la porte était restée ouverte, et il frappa quelques coup sur le cadre en bois pour signaler sa présence.

Faith tourna la tête vers lui et Bosco perdit son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
\- Ça ? fit-elle en écartant la poche de glace de son visage. Rien de bien méchant. »

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant mais cela ne suffit pas à Bosco qui n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite pour entrer dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle et écarta de nouveau la main de Faith de son visage. Elle avait un sacré bleu sur la fossette, juste sous l'œil. 

« Un suspect qui n'a pas apprécié se faire coffrer par une femme, expliqua Jelly. »

Bosco le regarda un instant, il semblait amusé, presque fier. Plutôt que de s'en prendre inutilement à l'inspecteur, lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait rien de marrant à laisser un suspect frapper une collègue, et encore moins une femme, Bosco se reconcentra sur Faith.

« T'as mal ?  
\- Non, ça va.  
\- Sûre ?  
\- La glace c'est juste pour éviter que ça gonfle trop, lui assura-t-elle.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Et puis c'est pas la première fois qu'un suspect lève la main sur moi, tu devrais le savoir. »

En effet il le savait, mais c'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- J'avais pas de nouvelles alors je suis venu voir si t'étais pas morte étouffée sous la paperasse.  
\- Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, c'est pas le cas.  
\- Je vois ça. Je sais pas si j'aurais pas préféré, finalement.  
\- Ferme-la Bosco… rigola Faith. Aller, on y va. À lundi, Jelly. »

L'inspecteur les regarda partir, la curiosité piquée. Depuis que Faith était passée inspecteur, il n'avait jamais autant vu Bosco dans les parages. Même quand il bossait avec eux de temps en temps sous la coupelle de Cruz, jamais l'officier ne passait tant de temps au premier étage.

On lui avait bien dit que ces deux-là étaient inséparables, pourtant. Mais à l'époque il était persuadé que c'était juste une histoire de binôme parfaitement fonctionnel, et qu'une fois Yokas inspecteur elle s'éloignerait de tous les autres uniformes. C'était ce qui se produisait à chaque fois. Mais Faith et Boscorelli semblaient être l'exception qui confirme la règle. Plusieurs années plus tard et toujours les mêmes inséparables. Des vrais de vrais.

*

Le temps du trajet entre le commissariat et l'appartement de Faith il s'était remis à neiger. Le simple fait de passer de la voiture au hall de l'immeuble avait suffi à ce que leur manteau soit recouvert d'une couche épaisse et que le froid se glisse sous leurs vêtements.

« Ce froid, c'est pas humain, râla Bosco en retirant ses gants et son bonnet.  
\- Et on en encore pour plusieurs semaines.  
\- T'étais pas obligé de me le rappeler.  
\- Désolée, répondit-elle amusée par l'air désespéré de son ancien partenaire.  
\- Ouais ben pas autant que moi. »

Faith devait bien le reconnaître, d'eux deux Bosco était le plus à plaindre avec un temps pareil. C'était lui qui passait 8h dehors dans le froid quand elle passait une partie de son temps au chaud au poste, à remplir des pages et des pages de paperasse.

« Tu veux prendre un bain ? lui proposa Faith.  
\- Je peux me débrouiller avec la douche, mon dos va mieux.  
\- Je voulais dire… avec moi.  
\- Oh. »

Faith lui fit un sourire timide et le cœur de Bosco chavira une fois encore. Il pourrait vraiment s'habituer à ça. Voyant que Faith attendait toujours une réponse, Bosco s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et l'emmena lui-même jusqu'à la salle de bain. 

Il avait passé tellement de temps dans cet appartement au fil des ans qu'il s'y sentait presque davantage chez lui que dans son propre appartement Peut-être parce que Faith l'avait toujours considéré comme faisant partie de sa famille, et ce même lorsque ladite famille ne le tolérait qu'à peine. 

Bosco n'avait jamais été un grand amateur des bains en couple. Jamais assez de place, on ne savait jamais vraiment comment se mettre pour être confortable sans gêner l'autre. Mais alors qu'il était immergé dans l'eau chaude, le corps de Faith littéralement enroulé autour de lui, il décida qu'il était temps de changer d'avis.

C'était Faith qui avait suggéré qu'il se mettre devant elle, comme ça il n'aurait pas le dos appuyé contre la baignoire, et elle avait eu une excellente intuition. Même si son dos le lançait de temps à autre lorsqu'il bougeait – la douleur ayant quand même déjà diminué d'intensité par rapport à la veille - il était nettement plus à l'aise contre elle.

*

Une fois bien réchauffés les deux policiers décidèrent de commander chez le traiteur chinois plutôt que de s'embêter à faire à manger. Il y avait un air du bon vieux temps, à cela.

Ils discutèrent du boulot, des patrouilles de Bosco et du poste d'inspecteur de Faith, de l'époque où ils étaient encore 55-David. Faith avoua à Bosco que tout ça lui manquait. Certains jours plus que d'autres, évidemment, mais tout de même. Étonnement Bosco ne chercha pas à lui faire regretter d'avoir accepté la promotion. Au contraire, il la rassura sur la légitimité de sa place et sur ses capacités. Il avait toujours su qu'elle irait loin, mais égoïstement il avait voulu la garder près de lui, partout, tout le temps. Mais ça il ne lui dit pas clairement. Elle s'en doutait probablement, cela dit.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, sans prendre la peine de débarrasser la table basse, Faith proposa à Bosco de remettre de la pommade sur son dos. Il accepta sans rechigner, admettant malgré lui que ça le soulageait quand même pas mal. Après quoi ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé pour regarder le film qui passait à la TV. À un moment donné, Bosco s'allongea carrément sur Faith, prétextant que ce serait plus confortable le temps que la crème sèche, et elle ne trouva rien à redire. En vérité elle appréciait cette proximité entre eux, et le naturel qu'ils avaient dans une intimité qui ne leur était pas familière. 

Bosco finit par s'endormir sur elle, bercé par les caresses de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Faith attrapa le plaid qui pendait sur le dossier du canapé et le fit tomber sur eux deux. S'ils devaient passer la nuit ici, autant être confortablement installés. Même si, pour Bosco, ça semblait déjà être le cas. 

La position de sa tête sur sa poitrine le faisait ronfler légèrement, et ce fut à cela qu'elle sut qu'il était parti pour une bonne nuit. Ce n'était pas une position spécialement confortable pour dormir - pour une sieste, éventuellement, mais pas pour une nuit complète - mais elle ne comptait pas bouger. Elle l'avait entendu remuer une partie de la nuit et avait vu son visage fatigué au matin. Il semblerait qu'être à plat ventre était la seule position dans laquelle il puisse dormir. 

Faith ferma les yeux et posa son bras libre sur ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à risquer de réveiller Bosco juste pour éteindre la lumière du salon.

*

Bosco fut tiré de son sommeil par un bruit de clé dans la serrure et une porte que l'on ouvre puis referme. Encore entre deux eaux, il prit conscience du corps chaud de Faith sous le sien, ce qui termina de l'alarmer. Si Faith était avec lui sur le canapé, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Il se redressa précautionneusement et entreprit de se lever du canapé. 

« Bosco ?  
\- Emily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Laisse-moi réveiller ta mère, d'accord ? »

Encore un peu dans le brouillard, Bosco parvenait quand même à être inquiet. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit Faith : ce week-end Emily était chez Fred. Alors si elle débarquait ici au beau milieu de la nuit, c'était forcément qu'il y avait un problème.

Bosco s'accroupit près du canapé et entreprit de réveiller Faith.

« Bosco, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton dos ? s'exclama Emily.  
\- C'est rien de grave, t'en fais pas. »

Bosco réalisa alors qu'il était encore torse-nu. Il s'était allongé contre Faith en attenant que la pommade ne pénètre sa peau et avait dû s'endormir avant d'avoir eu le temps de remettre sa chemise. Et Faith n'avait apparemment pas cherché à le réveiller.

Faith grogna doucement d'être réveillée.

« Quoi ?  
\- Emily est là.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ta fille vient de rentrer. »

L'instinct maternel envoya une décharge électrique dans le cerveau de Faith, et l'instant d'après elle était presque totalement réveillée et alerte.

« Em' qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.  
\- Rien, je voulais pas vous faire peur, répondit l'adolescente en terminant de retirer son manteau.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? À cette heure-ci ? Ton père doit être fou d'inquiétude.  
\- J'étais en soirée chez Casey, il est au courant. » 

Emily retira son manteau et s'approcha. Faith la prit dans ses bras avant de prendre son menton dans une main.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- La fête s'est mal terminée, et je voulais pas que papa soit au courant. »

Emily raconta comment la petite soirée entre amies avait dégénérée. Des copains qui invitent des copains qui invitent des copains, et bientôt la soirée pyjama se transforme en rave party avec des gens peu fréquentables et des consommations pas très légales.

« J'ai laissé un message à papa pour lui dire que la mère de Maureen me ramenait et me déposait ici pour la nuit comme c'était plus près, la rassura Emily.  
\- Bien, c'est très bien. »

Faith soupira, rassurée. Tant de savoir sa fille saine et sauve, que de voir à quel point elle était devenue responsable. 

« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? demanda Bosco.  
\- Non, merci. Je veux juste aller dormir.  
\- D'accord mon ange, vas-y. »

Emily se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Elle revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue pour la nuit.

« T'as dormi dans ma chambre ?  
\- Hier soir oui. Bosco a pris mon lit.  
\- Et ce soir ? »

Faith prit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je vais dormir sur le canapé, t'en fais pas.  
\- Ou vous pourriez tous les deux prendre ton lit, glissa Emily avec malice.  
\- Em' !  
\- Ben quoi ? Ça sera toujours plus confortable que dormir l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé comme tout à l'heure. »

Faith ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Bosco observait leur échange sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh aller maman, sois pas si coincée ! la taquina Emily. Je ne suis plus une enfant.  
\- Au lit !  
\- Oui maman ! »

Emily vint embrasser sa mère, puis fit un petit signe de la main à Bosco avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta cependant sur le pas de la porte et se retourna.

« En tout cas je suis contente pour vous, leur dit-elle. Par contre si vous pouviez évitez de faire des bêtises quand je suis dans l'appartement, ça serait sympa.  
\- Emily !  
\- Bonne nuit maman ! Bonne nuit Bosco.  
\- Bonne nuit Emily, répondit Bosco."

Il ne rigolait pas, même presque. Cependant, quand Faith le fusilla du regard, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Faith était si mal à l'aise qu'elle n'était pas crédible du tout.

« Arrête ça, tu veux ?  
\- Désolé.  
\- Tu ne l'es pas.  
\- Non c'est vrai. »

Faith lui tourna le dos et ramassa le plaid qui était tombé par terre.

« Aller viens, allons nous coucher.  
\- Vas y, je te laisse mon lit. »

Bosco s'approcha de Faith, tout sérieux retrouvé, et lui prit la main pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Viens avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Bos'…  
\- C'est à cause d'Emily ? voulut-il savoir. Et quand Faith évita son regard il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Tu as bien vu sa réaction, ça ne lui pose pas de problème. »

Faith ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Laisse-moi au moins rester avec toi ici cette nuit… s'il te plait ? J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que ce soir.  
\- D'accord. »

Bosco déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et Faith soupira d'aise avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

« A quoi tu penses ?  
\- Je n'imaginais pas qu'Emily aurait à le découvrir comme ça, soupira Faith.  
\- Tu parles comme si j'étais un terrible secret caché au fond de ton placard.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Crois-moi. Je suis désolée…  
\- Je plaisantais, Faith.  
\- D'accord. »

Bosco la serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Ce besoin qu'elle avait de se justifier, il avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière lors de leur patrouille, et il n'aimait pas spécialement ça. À l'époque, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Fred à Bosco, elle se sentait obligée de justifier toutes ses décisions, même si cela ne le regardait en rien. Comme un réflexe qu'elle avait acquis à force d'années de mariage avec cet abruti.

Bosco guida Faith jusque dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux. Il força Faith à s'asseoir au bord du lit et vint s'accroupir devant elle, posant les mains sur ses genoux pour se stabiliser. 

« Je suis désolé que ta fille nous ait trouvé comme ça, commença Bosco. Mais je ne suis pas désolé qu'on se soit retrouvé dans cette position.  
\- Moi non plus, chercha-t-elle à le rassurer.  
\- C'est pas un reproche, Faith. Ce que je cherche à dire c'est que… j'aime ce qu'on a toi et moi. Et je m'en fous si les gens découvrent que je suis dingue de toi. »

Faith sourit mais ne dit rien, gardant toujours la tête baissée.

« Mais si tu me dis que tu préfères garder le secret, alors c'est d'accord.  
\- D'accord. »

Bosco releva doucement le menton de Faith d'un doigt sous son menton.

« Faith, parle-moi.  
\- C'est juste…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est stupide.  
\- Tu es la personne la moins stupide que je connaisse, Faith.  
\- Je… je n'étais pas sûre que toi et moi…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que ce soit quelque chose. Quelque chose de réel, tu vois ? »

Devant l'expression confuse de Bosco, Faith se mordit la lèvre inférieure de culpabilité.

« J'avais peur que tu partes, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il dut presque se rapprocher pour l'entendre.  
\- Que je parte ?  
\- Quand tu iras mieux. Que le moment sera passé. »

Était-elle réellement en train de dire qu'elle était persuadée qu'il jouait avec elle ? Qu'il profitait de sa bienveillance pour tirer son coup et partir ensuite ? Bosco savait que leur amitié avait subi de nombreux heurts, mais il ne pensait qu'ils s'étaient tant perdus de vue. 

« J'ai peur de pas être assez bien pour toi, Bos'… finit-elle par avouer.  
\- Quoi… ? »

Bosco était sans voix. Faith, pas assez bien pour lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi faux. Si quelqu'un n'était pas assez bien pour l'autre, c'était lui. Et pourtant il avait envie de croire qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de meilleur, d'assez bien pour elle malgré tout.

« Je t'aime, Faith, lui dit-il avec conviction, ne se rendant compte de son aveu qu'après l'avoir prononcé. Je t'aime et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, d'accord ? Je ne compte pas partir, ni demain, ni jamais. Pas si ce n'est pas toi qui me le demande. »

Faith releva la tête doucement, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il détestait cette image. Il détestait la voir si misérable. Et il détestait Fred plus encore pour avoir volontairement cultivé cela pendant des années. À cet instant il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour inverser cela. 

De tout faire pour prouver à Faith qu'elle méritait son attention et son amour. Qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de personne. Et qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier constamment. Ils ne partaient pas de rien. Elle et lui avaient les fondations les plus solides qui soient. Ensemble ils iraient loin si elle voulait bien de lui. 

« Je ne le ferai pas, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Devant son regard confus, elle précisa : Je ne te demanderai jamais de partir.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Oui. »

Bosco prit le visage de Faith entre ses mains, poussa sur ses pieds pour venir l'embrasser.

« Toi et moi, c'est officiel, lui dit-il en réponse à ses précédentes paroles. Je suis le seul et unique amoureux de l'inspecteur Mitchell. »

Faith se mit à rire devant ses bêtises et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il se releva et lui prit les mains pour l'inviter à en faire autant. 

« Moi aussi je me fiche que les gens le découvrent, avoua Faith.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, confirma-t-elle avant d'hausser timidement une épaule. Je voulais juste faire les choses bien avec mes enfants. A cause de Fred, tu comprends ? »

Bosco hocha la tête. Il n'avait effectivement pas pensé à ça. Combien de fois Fred les avaient-ils accusés d'avoir une liaison à l'époque où ils patrouillaient ensemble et ce, même devant les enfants. Alors oui, il comprenait le désir de Faith de faire ça dans les règles.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux quand même t'embrasser au poste ?  
\- Bosco… soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Est-ce que c'est un oui ?  
\- On verra.  
\- C'est un oui ?  
\- Oui… finit-elle par céder. C'est un oui.  
\- Chouette ! »

Faith se mit à rire doucement et lâcha les mains de Bosco. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en passant à côté de lui, puis entreprit de se changer pour la nuit qui était déjà bien avancée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

** Dimanche **

L'alarme de Faith - qu'elle avait oublié de désactiver la veille - sonna très tôt le dimanche matin et cela fit grogner le couple de concert. La nuit précédente avait été plutôt courte avec l'apparition d'Emily au beau milieu de la nuit et leur conversation à cœur ouvert.

Bosco se blottit un peu plus contre Faith qui bougea à son tour, encore à moitié endormie, et donna un coup dans les côtes du policier. Ce dernier gémit de douleur et se redressa brusquement. Faith, paniquée, se redressa à son tour, cette fois complètement réveillée.

« Mon dieu, Bosco, je suis désolée.  
\- C'est rien.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Ça va passer. »

Faith se leva et quitta la pièce quelques minutes avant de revenir avec les anti-douleur de Bosco. Il en prit un et la remercia. 

« Quand je dis que t'es violente, personne ne me croit.  
\- Je suis désolée… répéta-t-elle avec sérieux.  
\- Je sais. »

Bosco lui caressa doucement le bras en souriant pour la rassurer. 

« Quelle heure il est ?  
\- Trop tôt… soupira Faith en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. »

Bosco se rallongea à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Puis il déposa d'autres baisers sur sa peau, en remontant vers son cou, sa mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. La sentant réceptive, Bosco vint se placer au-dessus d'elle et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts.

« Bos'…  
\- Hm ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je mets à profit nos quelques heures de sommeil en moins, répondit-il comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente.  
\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle avant de rouvrir les yeux."

Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bosco et se redressa pour l'embrasser.

*

Bosco et Faith ne décidèrent enfin à sortir du lit que lorsqu'ils entendirent Emily sortir de sa chambre. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine peu après pour préparer le petit déjeuner avant d'aller s'installer à la table du salon.

« Au fait Bosco, il est arrivé quoi à ton dos ? voulut savoir Emily. Tu m'as pas répondu hier soir.  
\- Mauvaise chute, répondit-il et Faith leva les yeux au ciel. Quoi ? C'est la vérité.  
\- Une vérité pleine de trou.  
\- Je vais bien, d'accord ? En plus c'est du passé, pas la peine de dramatiser.  
\- Dramatiser quoi ?  
\- Il s'est fait percuter par un bus.  
\- Sérieux ?! »

Faith hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée de café. Bosco soupira et confirma à son tour lorsqu'Emily le regarda.

« Et t'es toujours debout ? commenta-t-elle, impressionnée. T'es qui ? Superman ?  
\- Juste un Boscorelli, répondit-il fièrement.  
\- Em' s'il te plait ne l'encourage pas… »

Emily et Bosco échangèrent un regard amusé face à la réaction de Faith. Ces deux-là ensemble, elle le sentait, ils allaient lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais en toute honnêteté, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Si Emily validait la légitimité de Bosco dans la famille, c'était plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer étant donné l'historique familial des Yokas.

« Tous les deux, je vous ai à l'œil, les avertit-elle avec tendresse.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda innocemment Bosco.  
\- C'est ça. Joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Boscorelli.  
\- Il est trop canard pour ça, fit remarquer Emily.  
\- Canard ? Moi ? Depuis quand ?!  
\- Avec maman ? Depuis toujours. »

Bosco prit un air choqué et chercha Faith du regard. Cette dernière jubilait et se contenta de lever un sourcil d'un air de dire "tu vois ?". Il fit alors semblant de bouder derrière la page des sports du journal. 

Ils n'avaient pas encore finit de déjeuner que l'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Longtemps. Fort. C'était acharné et colérique. Un tempo beaucoup trop familier.

« Ça doit être ton père... commenta Faith en soupirant. »

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Fred n'attendit pas d'invitation et pénétra en trombe dans l'appartement. 

« Emily je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?!  
\- Tout va bien papa. En plus je t'ai laissé un message sur le répondeur. Tu peux pas dire que je t'ai pas prévenu.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver contre elle, Fred. Elle a très bien agi.  
\- C'est pas la question !  
\- Justement si.  
\- Prends tes affaires, on y va !  
\- Je te l'aurais ramenée dans une heure, Fred. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire le déplacement.  
\- J'étais inquiet, d'accord ?  
\- Fallait pas, papa. Je te l'ai dit : tout va bien, je passe la nuit chez maman et je reviens demain matin.  
\- Va te préparer, trésor, ordonna doucement Faith à Emily pour temporiser. Puis elle s'adressa à Fred : Je te sers un café ?  
\- Je veux bien, merci, répondit ce dernier plus calmement. »

Fred prit place à la table du salon. 

« Boscorelli.  
\- Fred. »

Bosco n'accorda pas plus d'attention à Fred et continua de lire la page des sports du journal. Il connaissait la chanson, il n'allait pas se mêler de leurs histoires de famille. Tout ce qu'il aurait à y gagner serait d'attirer encore plus de problèmes à Faith.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais là.  
\- J'ai entendu, ouais. Je me demandais juste en quoi ça te concerne. Mais je crois que j'ai déjà la réponse : c'est pas tes affaires.  
\- Tu couches avec elle ?  
\- Je te répète : c'est pas tes affaires.  
\- Et quand bien même c'était le cas, tu n'as aucun avis à avoir sur la question, intervint Faith en servant son café à Fred. »

Les deux hommes furent tous les deux pris de court par la réponse. Fred parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Faith réagir de cette façon, et Bosco parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Faith réagisse avec autant de détachement après le malaise qu'elle avait éprouvé la veille au soir.

« Maintenant que les choses soient claires : tu es ici chez moi, j'ai l'amabilité de t'inviter à ma table, alors s'il te plait aies la décence de respecter mes invités.  
\- Désolé, Faith… mais tu comprends-  
\- Non je ne comprends pas, Fred. Toi et moi c'est terminé depuis longtemps. La façon dont je choisis de mener ma vie ne te regarde plus. Que ce soit avec Bosco, avec le traiteur du bout de la rue, ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Fred déglutit mais ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Bosco jubilait derrière sa tasse de café. Il avait toujours adoré quand Faith mouchait un homme qui la prenait de haut, mais encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Fred.

« Je suis prête, annonça Emily en revenant dans le salon.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de finir ton café, déclara Faith en regardant son ex-mari. »

Ce dernier se leva maladroitement de sa chaise et partit sans demander son reste. Faith le suivit jusqu'à la porte où elle embrassa Emily qui reviendrait le lendemain soir après les cours. Lorsqu'elle referma enfin la porte, Faith soupira.

« Le traiteur du bout de la rue, hein ? la taquina Bosco quand elle revint dans le salon.  
\- Hm-hm. Il est très sexy, répondit-elle.  
\- Attention, je vais devenir jaloux. »

Faith lui fit un sourire moqueur puis se rendit dans la cuisine sans rien dire, par pure provocation. 

« T'as tout gagné, on ira plus commander là-bas du tout ! lui cria-t-il depuis le salon. »

Faith souriait d'une oreille à l'autre en faisant sa vaisselle. Elle voulait ça tous les jours de sa vie. Avoir des réveils paisibles, des petits-déjeuners en famille et rire toute la journée avec Bosco. Pas de dispute, pas de jalousie, pas de menaces. Juste de la paix.


End file.
